1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front cover plate for an electric treadmill, and more particularly, to a device which prevents foreign objects from entering into the front end of the treadmill. Therefore, the transmission system of motor can be protected from damage. Moreover, the whole appearance can be beautified.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known, each electric treadmill is fitted with a transmission system of motor at the bottom end thereof for an in-place rotation of the continuous belt. The supporting angle of the base frame of the treadmill is mostly (manually or electrically) adjustable to change the walking slope. When the elevation angle (slope) of the base frame is increased, the transmission system will be unprotectedly exposed while the whole appearance is adversely affected. In addition, the transmission system of motor can be damaged when the foreign objects intrude thereinto.
It is a primary object of the present invention to remove the above-mentioned drawbacks and to provide a front cover plate for an electric treadmill through which the transmission system of motor can be protected to ensure the long-term operation function.